Seeking Destiny Chapter One
by Olivefrost
Summary: This is Seeking Destiny Chapter Two. Enjoy!


**Chapter One**

_Yowls echoed through the forest. His head whipped from side to side, eyes wide with terror. He was watching his mother, his father, his siblings, all murdered before his eyes. And . . . No. It couldn't be. Rose, no . . . He couldn't tell if he'd actually spoke the words or if his own mind were screaming them at his mate. But she didn't stand a chance. The female she-cat was down in an instant, blood pouring from her chest, and her body shuddered with her final breath. He watched as her eyes glazed over. He looked around him. The five cats that had attacked his family were closing in, his own scattered on the floor like half-eaten mice. It was too much for him. He did the only thing he could do. He leaped, climbed up onto the branch of a nearby tree, and ran, jumping from branch to branch like a squirrel. _

Blaze snapped out of the memory of that terrible night. _No . . ._ He shook his head._ Rose . . ._ He stopped himself just in time from letting out a wail of grief. _Stop thinking of her!_ He thought to himself fiercely. He realized that the bird he was hunting was starting to move away and he lunged forward, desperate to catch it. But he had put too much power into his leap and he stumbled forward, rolling into a rhododendron bush. He snarled in frustration. If he didn't eat soon, he would start to go weak. He knew that, but he couldn't seem to focus. Ever since he saw that she-cat wondering through the forest, he'd been reminded of Rose. Blaze suddenly had an idea. _What if he tracked this she-cat down? What would happen then? Maybe they could be come close, and become mates? _Blaze was a very strong-willed and determined cat, and when it came to getting what he wanted, it worked 99.9% of the time. And what he wanted now was that she-cat.

He'd decided to get his strength up before he began to track the beautiful she-cat. So he went hunting again. This time he was successful, and he caught a scrawny mouse. As he settled down to eat, he looked at it thoughtfully. _A bit scrawny . . . Oh well. It'll have to do. _He gulped it down, and, as the moon began to rise, he curled up between the thick roots of an old oak tree and fell asleep quickly.

_He was walking through a beautiful moor, a slight breeze ruffling his fur. The moon shone overhead, hanging in a perfect midnight sky. His breath billowed in the air, frosty wisps floating towards the east, where the sky was darkest. He looked around and wondered where he was. He pricked his ears as he heard a twig snap somewhere to his right. He frowned. That was strange. There wasn't supposed to be any twigs on the moor. He spun around, and he found himself falling, falling, into blackness . . . It happened so quickly that he didn't have time to cry out. But then he was by a meandering river, all sorts of trees spread out before him. "There was a movement further up, and Blaze followed it with his eyes. Eventually, a cat stepped out. "Welcome" He meowed. The tom was ginger with green eyes. "My name is Firestar, former leader of ThunderClan" _Firestar? _Blaze thought. _What kind of a name is that? _But before he could say anything, another cat stepped out of the forest. This time i__t was a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. "And I am Bramblestar, also a former leader of ThunderClan. In fact, the last, until now" And then there were more movements, and what seemed like an entire Clan of cats came out from the trees. But four more stepped forward. They each introduced themselves __in turn, as Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Doveflight. Hollyleaf, a black she-cat with green eyes, spoke first. "ThunderClan were wiped out, along with the other three Clans that it lived in peace with, well most of the time, anyway. The other Clans were ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan" Then, Lionblaze, a large golden tabby tom with amber eyes, spoke. "We searched the forest for the right cat to do our task, and we found you. Strong and loyal, you are the perfect cat to rebuild ThunderClan." It was the gray tabby, Jayfeather, to have his turn next. "We want to to make ThunderClan anew, and better then ever. Choose cats who can hunt among thick undergrowth, who are loyal, strong, and clever, and true to their hearts. We are counting on you." Finally, the gray she-cat, Doveflight padded forward, until she was only a fox-length from Blaze. "Now, we want you to meet Tangle, Viper and Lightening in the place where rocks fall. To rebuild ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan. They are having the same dream as you are, too. We will give you further instructions once you have done what we wish" Blaze nodded. He understood. He wanted to ask question, but he decided her better not. The cats began to fade, and he was thrown back into an impenetrable darkness._


End file.
